Airborne tracking systems use sensors (e.g., optical sensors) to track objects of interest. In order to track the objects of interests, the sensors need to be steered such that the object is kept, ideally, in the center of the sensors field of view. Automatic steering of optical sensors requires the generation of a track on the object of interest. A track is a reference in a sequence of images that indicates the location of the object in each image. A steering algorithm continuously steers the sensor so that the object is kept in the center of the sensor's field of view. Prior art methods of tracking objects often generate multiple detections on the object of interest and cause track multiplicity (i.e., multiple tracks that are identified as possibly being associated with the same object of interest). Current systems assume that each track is associated with a distinct object of interest. Track multiplicity affects the steering of the sensors because the tracking system cannot be steered to multiple tracks simultaneously. This often leads the tracking system to lose a correct reference to the object of interest.